


Breakup Reaction Survey ~ Heartslabyul Edition

by fORVEVERsIMPING



Category: Twisted Metal (Video Games)
Genre: Ace keeping that promise that he'd apologize first in a fight, Deuce is a good boi, Established Relationship, HARD, Heartslabyul (Twisted-Wonderland), I Tried, M/M, Multi, Where is Grimm?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fORVEVERsIMPING/pseuds/fORVEVERsIMPING
Summary: From the original Pixiv fic:* It's a Male Direction/Perfect/Yuu fic* The Director speaks a lot* There are typo errorsIt's a story about a Male Director who tells a lie to everyone in Heartslabyul that he has another person he likes.Somehow everyone is a Yandere... sort of. I mean, some of them are just somewhat possesive. Also a bit OOC. It's still okay!... I thinkI think there are some strange sentences, but please looks at them with kind eyes!
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Yuu | Player, Cater Diamond/Yuu | Player, Deuce Spade/Yuu | Player, Riddle Rosehearts/Yuu | Player, Trey Clover/Yuu | Player
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Breakup Reaction Survey ~ Heartslabyul Edition

**Author's Note:**

> So the process of creating this fic goes like this:  
> 1\. Translating the original Pixiv fic via... Google translate  
> 2\. Using my (dumb) brain to understand the messy translation  
> 3\. Writing the translated fic with proper English using my (terrible) writing skill  
> 4\. Et... Voila (this was also google translated 'cause I don't know French)  
> Also, Yuu/Perfect/Director's name this time is "Sei"  
> Link to the original JAPANESE fic if you want to read it: https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13588341

**Do note that each person is set in a different world, so no Harem**

* * *

**In the case of Riddle Rosehearts**

"Riddle-senpai, I have another person I like. So please break up with me."

Upon hearing Sei's words, Riddle came to respond with...

"Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?"

"No, I'm not joking, I'm serious." Sei said with affirmation

After lifting his hand to make a thinking gesture, Riddle calmly spoke

"Hmm, I may not know who the person in question is, but are they better than me, the dorm perfect?"

"Ah, um, no.". _Is that question even relevant?_ "I mean, I know Riddle-senpai is the best, so I don't think anyone can top you. Ah, but still, I want to break up with Riddle-senpai!"

Riddle only hummed in response, as if he was lost in thought.

 _Um...Well, this is more awkward than I thought it'd be_. Sei thought to himself as the atmosphere between the two students suddenly became so silent. Riddle's gaze was turned toward the wall as if he was trying to avoid eye contact with the person in front of him.

"Even when we have gone this far, you want to break up with me?". Riddle's voice dissipated the silence, much to Sei's relief.

"Yes."

Sei's heart jolted a little when he saw the sight in front of him. Riddle Rosehearts, the dorm perfect of Heartslabyul, and also his boyfriend, was making a sad face with teary eyes. _Oh god...but somehow, I'm a little happy to know that he really loves me. Alrighty! Time to stop!_

"Riddle-senpai, it was a lie."

"Eh?"

"Everything I said was a lie. I just wanted to know what your reaction would be when I do this!"

Sei just outright put an end to the gloomy talk with his usual energetic tone, _and while ignoring his somewhat small guilt_ , pulled his boyfriend into a brief hug, letting go as soon as he wrapped his arms around Riddle's shoulder.

Riddle, on the other hand, has the look of absolute confusion, trying to comprehend what was going on. After the hug, he snapped out of his predicament and cleared his throat.

"Are you prepared?"

"Heh?"

 _Prepare for what exactly...?_. Sei immediately tensed up a bit, not understanding what his boyfriend means.

"Why are you giving me that look? I have you know, I was deeply hurt because of your lies, so of course, you'll have to do your best to comfort me today. That's reasonable punishment, isn't it?", Riddle then proceed to give Sei a fake pout, which then turned into a smirk.

"Ah, um... I didn't think it would hurt that much...", Sei awkwardly scratched his head.

"The answer is 'Yes, Perfect!", Riddle said in a serious tone.

"Yes, Perfect!"

_I'm so done..._

* * *

**In the case of Trey Clover**

  


"Trey-senpai, I have another person I like. So please break up with me."

"Ah Sei, today's party cake is your favorite fruit tart." Trey calmly smiled as usual.

"Um...Are you listening to me?". Rather than being taken back by his sentence, Trey just engaged Sei in his everyday talk, which mostly consisted of baking, planning, and of course, teasing the hell out of his boyfriend.

"Oh I am, but what kind of joke was that? The Sei I know shouldn't say such things.". Trey leaned down, his hand gently lifted Sei's chin, and looked directly into his eyes.

If it was any other day, the younger would have blushed immediately because of the closeness between their faces. But not this time. Rather than turning into a flustered mess, Sei could only shiver upon seeing how cold his boyfriend's eyes were. His unwavering smile was still there, sure, but it gave no impression of being happy. His friendly and approachable aura was instead replaced by the exact same air Leona gave him when he stepped on his tail. Like a predator looking down at its prey.

Sei swore he has just made the loudest gulp in his entire life. _Well,... I-I can't just give here. Come on, Sei! Mans up!_.

"No, I'm not joking, Trey-senpai. I want to break up with you.", Sei almost died out of embarrassment due to how his voice cracked mid-sentence.

"...Sei, look directly into my eyes and say clearly. 'I hate Trey-senpai'.". Trey's smile left his face, leaving only his serious facade behind.

"Ah...".

"See? Sei, you're a kind person, so you can never say something like that, right? Haha, it's still a long way to go before you can deceive me.", Trey chuckled and lightly flicked his boyfriend's forehead. _This guy!_ It seemed like the blizzard-like atmosphere has gone back to normal.

"Umuuuuu, I lost. But that's really unfair, Trey-senpai! Attacking my weakness like that!", Sei 'angrily' pouted, which Trey just found quite adorable.

"Well, just what was I supposed to do when my boyfriend just suddenly declared he has another favorite?"

"When you put it that way..."

"Truth to be told, I was ready to cast my Unique magic if I was told I was hated"

"Eh?! That's not good!", Sei replied with shock painted obviously over his face.

"Haha, joking, joking. But that how important you are to me, so I don't want to let you go.". Upon hearing his boyfriend's words, the first year's cheeks were painted a rosy pink color. _Ugh...Trey and his handsome face._

__

"I-I'm sorry for lying...", Sei hung his head, avoiding eye contact.

Trey took this opportunity to ruffle his boyfriend's hair in all its glory, which is really soft and fluffy in Trey's opinion.

"Ah, right. You should go and wash your hands. If you're late for the party, Riddle will be angry."

"Wah! Trey-senpai's special handmade fruit tart! I'm looking forward to it!". Sei exclaimed excitedly, throwing his hands in the air.

"What am I supposed to do with you...". Trey sighed and ruffled the younger's hair again.

* * *

**In the case of Cater Diamond**

"Cater-senpai, I have another person I like. So please break up with me."

"Wow, I'm surprised Sei-chan can tell a joke like that~", Cater replied.

"No, I'm not joking."

"Hm... I'm shocked, Sei-chan~ I have a boyfriend, but you just went ahead and made another person his favorite. Honestly, I'm so sad I may cry, you know?~". Cater made a sad expression and wiped, or tried to wipe, his invisible tear.

"I'm sorry."

"Hmm, hey Sei-chan, I have been doing my best as a boyfriend to Sei-chan. Taking you on dates, posting our selfies together, even buying you your favorite fruit tart. Do you think a simple sorry can mend my broken heart?". Cater casually asked in his every day, cheerful voice, but Sei, on the other hand, was absolutely terrified. The glint of killing intent in his boyfriend's eyes is something Sei has never seen before, and to say he was merely in danger would be an understatement. _I didn't know Cater can look like this! I'm scared!_

"Hey, Sei-chan~ Are you listening?" Cater waved his hand in front of Sei's face, as if he was ignorant of the situation he has made. "Won't you forgive me? You see, Cater-senpai was just kidding, sorry, sorry~". _Sure didn't feel like it..._ Sei remained silent as he was unsure what to do in this predicament.

"But you know, Cater-senpai can't help but wonder, who is Sei-chan's favorite now?~" 

"Huh!? What are you going to do?"

"You're so mean, Sei-chan~ I'm not going to do anything but,", Cater leaned down to face the young perfect, "You shouldn't underestimate my information network, you know?~". Cater then gave a playful wink to his boyfriend.

"Um, Cater-senpai, you're saying that as a threat, right?", Sei mentally gulped.

"Eh~ Who knows? But Sei-chan was the one who betrayed me first, right?". Sei could only respond with silence. _This is bad! If I don't do something soon then!_

"Are you okay, Sei-chan? You look kinda pale."

"It's a joke, Cater-senpai!", Sei tackled the taller boy, surprising him with the sudden movement.

"It's a joke?", Cater asked again for confirmation.

"Yes!", the first year shouted.

"Ahaha, that was good, Sei-chan~". Cater laughed. "I really thought I was getting dumped, y'know?"

"Ahaha...", Sei awkwardly laughed.

"Sei-chan, you may not know this, but I love you, more than you ever think, so", Cater moved his hands to cupped the brunette, "Don't ever leave me, o-k-a-y?~". The younger just quickly nodded.

"Alrighty then, let's go grab lunch, shall we?~ Come on, Sei-chan, I'll pay for your lunch.", Cater turned his heel toward the opposite direction and started walking while holding Sei's hand.

"Uh, um, thank you.". The younger one then placed his free hand on his heart and sighed.

_If Cater does that more often then I'm gonna have a heart attack someday..._

* * *

**In the case of Ace Trappola**

"I'm sorry Ace, but I have another person I like. So please, break up with me."

"Here it comes! Sei's usual joke! What is it this time~?". Ace just laughed it off.

_This guy is not taking it seriously at all! Always joking and laughing! Hmph! I'll teach you a lesson this time! Nobody has ever shed tears without seeing a coffin, Ace! Let's see who has the last laugh this time!_

"Ace, please listen to me. This time it's serious." Sei unhesitantly affirmed.

"Sei...?"

"Ace, I don't like how you always make fun of me or play around. You don't ever take me seriously, and that hurt my feelings", Sei said bluntly, straight to his boyfriend's face.

"Sei...If you didn't like it, you could just tell me...". Ace now looked a bit sad, which somewhat resembled an abandoned puppy in Sei's eyes. _Ugh! No Sei! You can't give up just yet! Even if your boyfriend is acting really adorably, even if you can literally see canine ears on his head, you must not give in to temptation!_

"Even so, it would be nice if you don't always joke around without me saying anything...", Sei said with a sad look on his face, which more or less is from restraining his inner emotion.

"Hm... Then I'll try to fix that!~", Ace happily smiled, in contrast to his sorrowful expression earlier.

"Ace... You're not trying to fix it at all.", Sei doubtfully looked at him.

"Ah, sorry, sorry~ It's just that you have a really cute laughing face, so come on, laugh a little bit.", Ace laughed, clearly showing no sign of penitence. _He has not learned his lesson at all! This Ace!_

"...", the perfect remained silent, and Ace just sighed at his reply.

"Hey Sei, do you really want to break up with me that much?", Ace asked, this time looking quite angry.

"Yup.", Sei nonchalantly said.

"Okay, okay, then let's say goodbye.", Ace then stomping off, leaving behind a stunned Sei. _Ah...Was that a bit too much? I have never seen Ace looks that mad before... Hm, what should I do? He probably doesn't want to talk to me right now... Maybe I can ask Deuce for help._

Sei then turned his feet around, taking small steps along the hallways. He mused the clear, blue sky outside the big windows, and then, he felt something. A gust of wind swept through the empty hallways, which shouldn't be possible as he is indoor, which means... _This is..._

The brunette then felt a pair of hands warping around his waist.

"Hey Sei... Did you really feel relief to break up with me?", Ace asked, his face pressing into the shorter one's hair.

"Ace..."

"I didn't. When you said you want to break up, I feel my whole world was crumbling beneath me. I love you a whole lot, Sei, so please, don't leave me. I'll try to change if that makes you happy, so please, don't tell me to break up-". Ace said nonstop, and Sei swore he could hear some small sobs in between words, until he was cut off.

"Ace, I'm kidding", Sei cut off Ace's speech.

"What?", the redhead slowly lifted his head from his boyfriend's hair, traces of tears can be seen on his face, and there's still some lingering tears in his eye sockets.

"I'm verifying what kind of reaction would I get if I say goodbye.", Sei turned around and moved his hand to wipe away Ace's tears.

"...Sei.", Ace asked with a blank face.

"Yes?"

"...Wait for me at the Ramshackle Dorm tonight. I'm really hurt~ So you will have to apologize to me, okay?", Ace's expression now turned into an exhausted one. _This guy really has some mood switch huh?_

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I guess it's okay now that I know it's a joke, but really, I mean it. If you don't like something, then just said it, I won't get mad. If this happens too often, my heart can't take it, y'know?", Ace said while scratching his head, his tired expression is still there.

"Okay, I'll say it properly from now on.", Sei gently smiled.

"I really, really don't want to break up with you! All right?!", Ace nuzzled his cheeks against Seis.

"Yes, yes."

"What's with that reply...I really love you, y'know...", Ace trailed off for while, "...Hey, were you surprised?"

"Surprised? By what?", Sei confusingly asked.

"When I was stomping away, were you surprised?"

"Hm...I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Or maybe...", Ace smirked, "You were, but you don't want to admit it?"

_Ugh, he hit the nail on the top! But I'll never admit that, of course. There's no way I admitting that to this guy!_

"I don't know, and don't go and make assumptions.", Sei folded his arms, pouting.

"Sei is in his rebellious phase...", Ace laughed brightly, and Sei just tiredly smiled

_I guess a happy expression looks better on this idiot after all._

* * *

**In the case of Deuce Spade**

"Deuce I'm sorry, but I have another person I like. So please, break up with me."

"Eh?!", Deuce jolted, "You have someone else you like other than me?"

"Yup."

"...Is there something wrong with me? Something you don't like?", Deuce frowned.

"What! No! There's nothing wrong with you!", Sei yelled, "You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for! I mean, you're kind, you're caring, you're supportive, and- uh, I mean...", he managed to shut himself up before he could trail off, listing every trait that he likes about his boyfriend. _Good god, this was meant to be a breakup reaction survey, not a self-exposing session..._

"Then why? Why are you breaking up with me?", Deuce asked, seemingly not noticing the shorter's bright ears and cheeks.

"It's just...I feel I have a deeper connection with him.", Sei awkwardly answered, as he didn't prepare an excuse beforehand.

"Hm... If it's not a bother, may I ask, who is he?"

"Uh, I can't answer that, sorry.", Sei was a bit taken back by the sudden question. _Well, I don't actually like anyone else so I can't answer that._

"Hm...So you can't tell me who he is...", Deuce put his hand up to his chin and closed his eyes as if he was deep in thought, "And given that you have only brought this up now...". _Uhm, is this some Sherlock Holmes's deduction stuff?_

"There is no other answer! Sei is being deceived!", Deuce exclaimed. 

"What?!", Sei shouted. _How did we even reach that conclusion?!_

"That's the only reasonable explanation! Sei must have met a really handsome guy recently, and he sweet-talked you to fall in love with him! In other words, Sei was tricked by a playboy!", Deuce angrily palmed his fist, as if ready to beat someone up. 

"No, I wasn't!", Sei tried to calm his boyfriend by gripping his arms. 

"...Sei, you said I was the only one you loved...", Deuce looked at the perfect, his eyes are watering. _...Oh Deuce..._

"...And I promised to be by your side whenever you needed me...", Deuce started crying, sobs mixing in his sentence as tears started dripping down his cheeks, some of which landed on Sei's face. 

"Am I... not good enough?", his sniffles can be heard. Truth to be told, this reminded Sei of the aftermath of Riddle's overblotted accident, but instead of Riddle's small and cute body, it's his boyfriend's tall and strong figure. _Alright, I think it's time to stop, I can't bear seeing Deuce likes this anymore._

"Deuce-" 

"I can't forgive him! How dare that damn guy take advantage of Sei's kindness and sincerity to play with his heart! I must go and meet him face to face!", Deuce declared while cracking his knuckles. 

"What?! No!" 

"Why not? Sei is clearly being deceived by a bastard, and I can't just sit here and watch! Don't worry Sei, I'll go and have some words with him, you can just sit here and wait.", Deuce eased, or at least tried to ease, his boyfriend, which obviously didn't work since his face literally screamed 'If looks could kill', and wiped away his tears. 

"No, no, no, I definitely CANNOT sit here and wait with that look on your face!", Sei panicked. 

"Rest assured, Sei. I'll go and teach him some manner and be right back", Deuce said in a serious tone. 

"But he's not real to begin with!" 

"...What?", Deuce has a look of confusion on his face. 

"It's a lie, Deuce. I'm sorry for tricking you.", Sei tiredly rubbed his head. 

"It's a lie...?" 

"Yes, I'm sorry." 

"Then... We're not breaking up?" 

"No, we're not." 

Deuce didn't say anything and just pulled Sei into a hug, his head buried in the shorter's shoulder. The Ramshackle's perfect wrapped his arm around bluenette and pressed his ear onto his boyfriend's chest. 

"Don't cry, Deuce.", Sei comforted his boyfriend as he felt water dripping down his shoulder. 

"...Does Sei like me?", Deuce asked, his face still hung low. 

"I love you." 

"...When I was told to break up...I didn't know what to do.", Deuce said in between sobs, "...I wanted to believe that was just a dream, a nightmare..." 

"There, there. It's okay now.", Sei caressed the bluenette's back, calming him down. 

"...Please never leave me. I-I'll do anything.", Deuce stuttered. 

"You don't have to do anything Deuce. I'll always be here." 

"...Hey Sei." 

"Hm?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Jesus, this took longer than I thought!  
> I started writing this 2 weeks ago, and I have finally finished it, and it was tiresome!  
> I'll someday write an Everyone X Male!Yuu fic, be it a group chat story or an actual fic, I'll do it!


End file.
